


Menorrhagia

by JustJym



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Pre-Klok, Squirting, Transman, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blood consumtion, over exaggerated use of period blood, teen!nathan, teen!pickles, trans!pickles, unrealistic period sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJym/pseuds/JustJym
Summary: It's trans!pickles time of the month...





	Menorrhagia

**Author's Note:**

> The plots garbage. The end is garbage. The porn's okay, I guess. unbetaed, so apologies for mistakes, feel free to correct them and punish me for them (please it fuels me). Again, over exaggerated use of period blood and menstrual sex.

Pickles pulled the cigarette from his mouth, rounding his lips and attempting to produce smoke rings, however only succeeding on the third exhale. He took another long drag, filling his lungs to the brim before letting it all out through his nose and stamping the butt out on concrete, resting his head on the wall of the school. He reached out for his beer, knocking it back and tossing the bottle into the distance. He chuckled to himself as his buzz started to kick in.

Suddenly, his stomach felt swollen and tight, forcing him to grip his belly in pain. “Motherfucker,” the redhead cursed to himself. He hated the bloated, terrible feeling he got every month, the painful, persistent reminder that he still wasn't who he felt he should be. “Stupid, sonofabitch, uterus bullshit.”

He would've punched his stomach if he wasn't already doubling over in pain. He managed to get himself to stand, taking deep breaths and pacing himself until the pain finally subsided. Slipping back inside the school, he headed for the restrooms, knowing he had to check himself for his accursed 'visitor.' After a quick inspection, he was thankful the bleeding hadn't started just yet, but he situated toilet paper as a safety measure.

He sighed, hearing the school bell chime, signaling the time for everyone to go home. “Time ta head to the locker rooms,” Pickles mumbled to himself, slipping out of the restroom and blending into the hoard of teenagers. He went along with the crowd until he met the gym doors, following behind jocks to the locker rooms, searching for Nathan on his way. He scanned every nook and cranny while the other guys changed, some of them giving him dirty looks. A few knew his secret, but they were sworn to secrecy thanks to Nathan's 'persuasive' nature.

“You seen Nate'n?” Pickles asked a muscular brunet.

The only answer he got was a nasty sneer and a head nodded towards the back of the room. Pickles sneered back and carried on his way until he saw a shirtless Nathan gearing up for football practice. “Hey, Nate,” the redhead smirked, stepping up to the taller man.

Nathan looked back at him through black tresses, his face still in its natural scowl, but his eyes showed a familiar delight in seeing him. “Hey,” he replied plainly, the raspy growl of his voice getting Pickles worked up. If Nathan was open about his relationship with Pickles, as well as being more of an exhibitionist like him, the redhead would jump him then and there.

Pickles did a once-over of their surroundings, other than the guys on the other side of the wall of lockers, they remained out of view. With a quiet chuckle, Pickles leaned towards Nathan and gave him a steamy kiss on the lips. The taller male groaned into the kiss, his hands coming up to the redhead's shoulders, holding him in place.

Pickles' hands came up to the bare skin of Nathan's chest, his fingers digging into the well defined muscle. The pressed lipped kiss quickly became multiple heated kisses, mixed with teeth and tongue and a tangle of moans and hot breath.

“C'mon, Nathan! Practice is about to start!”

Nathan pulled away, his large hands still holding him firmly. “Fuck, yeah,” Nathan's voice rumbled with pure lust, his body hovering over the redhead with a power he was more than willing to submit to. They reluctantly pulled away from each other and Nathan continued getting ready, Pickles helping him strap his gear on.

“I'll be in the stands, Big Guy,” the redhead spoke, handing Nathan his helmet. He stood on his tip-toes to give him another warm kiss, “Go knock 'em dead.”

“I have, uh, something else in mind,” Nathan replied suggestively.

“Oh, yeah?” Pickles raised a brow, feeling the taller males arm slither around his waist, having his lips captured again.

Nathan growled into the kiss, his iron grasp melting Pickles skin. “I'm gonna keep you up all night,” he bit at the redhead's lips. As Pickles accepted another mouthy kiss, his stomach twisted into a hard knot, causing a groan of pain to erupt from his throat. Nathan mistook it for a moan of delight and smirked at him, leaning down to nip at his neck.

“Explosion! Let's move!” the coach shouted into the now desolate room, the two lovers jumping at the loud voice echoing off the walls.

“We'll continue this later,” Nathan gave a toothy grin and left Pickles alone to his hidden pain. Pickles gave him a genuine smile, his hand holding his stomach as he watched him walk away and out of the locker room.

He was going to regret not saying anything. There's no way Nathan will want to do anything if he knew he was bleeding. “Fuck me,” Pickles sighed heavily and fell onto the bench, his head hanging between his shoulders.

– –

Pickles sunk deeper into his beanbag chair, the cigarette dangling from his lips as he groaned in aggravation. Ever since he'd gotten home, his abdomen tightened to the point that he thought he was going to explode, worried that his monthly was going to ruin Nathan's visit. He'd knocked back a few painkillers when he gotten to his room, but he didn't think it was doing him any good.

A knock came to his window, Pickles glancing over to see Nathan glaring back at him, dusk at his back. The redhead was up and paced himself to the window, popping the locks and lifting it open. He hid his cramp by leaning in to peck Nathan's lips as the larger man crawled into the room. “I was worried you weren't comin',” the smaller teen teased.

“I had to get a shower and, uh, eat dinner with my parents, so,” Nathan answered, fetching another kiss before completely situating himself inside the room.

Pickles pulled Nathan into his arms, hands holding his head in place so he could dominate his lips. The larger man growled possessively and reached down to grip the redheads thighs, lifting him off the ground and legs wrapping around a strong waist. Hormones kicked in and took their hold on the teenagers, their mouths attacking each other, drool slipping from their lips as the kiss became sloppy. “Nate'n,” Pickles moaned with his tongue exploring Nathan's mouth, lapping at his teeth and gums.

The black haired man turned and headed for the bed, dropping their bodies on the mattress. Nathan's weight threatened to crush the redhead, his cramps suddenly intensifying. “Ah, fuck!” Pickles shouted, ripping his mouth away and his hand came to his belly.

Nathan pulled away, glancing down at his boyfriend, watching him writhe in pain. “Pickles!” Nathan exclaimed worriedly. “What's wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Pickles grunted behind bared teeth. “No, fuck no. You didn't do anything. It's just...”

His face flushed with embarrassment, avoiding those piercing green eyes. Out of the year they'd been dating, this was the one thing he put the most effort into hiding, not that Nathan wouldn't eventually figure it out on his own. They remained still and quiet until the cramping finally passed, the air heavy with tension.

“What is it?” Nathan asked, speaking calm and laying down on the bed next to him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine, it's just my fuckin'...” his voice trailed off, becoming inaudibly, his face turning a brighter shade of red. 

“What?” Nathan asked confused.

“It's my... period,” Pickles repeated, however 'period' could barely be heard.

“I can't hear yo--”

“It's my fuckin' period, okay!?” Pickles shouted at him, raising up on his hands and hiding his embarrassment. “I'm fuckin' bleedin' and crampin' and shit. It's fuckin' bullshit and I hate it!”

Nathan remained silent as Pickles ranted on about his body. He knew Pickles had issues with body, his identity, and all of his natural female functions. When he'd accepted the fact the he wanted to be a boy rather than a girl, he knew he was still going to have to deal with his feminine problems. He just never wanted to show his weakness to Nathan. He hated been viewed as weak because of his cursed form, which resulted in the aggressive defense he put up to keep others away. Nathan was the only one he could lower his defenses for, but he was always in a state of unrest when he felt weak.

“You should prabably, just head home,” Pickles added, his head lowered.

“But why?”

Pickles eyes widened at Nathan's words, wondering if he was just hearing things. He looked back over at his boyfriend, the same resting scowl on his face. He wasn't sure how to respond, but the black haired teen made no move to leave, nor did he look like he wanted to. He sighed, humiliation washing over him as he added, “Because, it's weird. My bleedin' and all.”

“Pickles,” Nathan sat up, scooting closer to the redhead, wrapping and arm around his shoulder. He placed a hand on his chin and said, “You know what's cooler than having you as a boyfriend? The fact that you can bleed for five days straight and not die. That's pretty fuckin' brutal and honestly,” Nathan leaned in closer, their noses a hair from connecting, “It fucking turns me on.”

“Wha... this turns you on?” Pickles asked, a bit of disgust in his voice.

“Well, yeah,” Nathan purred into his ear, “Just the thought of your blood on me, it does things to me. I'm sorry, but there's nothing sexier than the thought of you begging for me with your blood covering my dick.”

Pickles felt his body heat up and respond to Nathan's words. Something about what he was saying was getting to him, as sick and twisted as he was making them sound. Somehow, the redhead wanted the same. He wanted to please Nathan and the thought of the taller male losing his mind over his blood was extremely enticing. However the cramps in the pit of his stomach were becoming a painful nuisance and if they continued, neither of them would get what they wanted.

He decided to ignore the pain for now, his arms wrapping around broad shoulders and pressing his lips to his lover's, breathing hotly, “Nate'n.”

Teeth and tongue's clashed together as they tried to consume each other. Pickles couldn't help but crawl into Nathan's lap, straddling his hips and his fingers curling into black tresses. He needed Nathan closer, deeper. He felt the taller man's erection press into his crouch, his own wetness beginning to seep through his pad. His hands slipped into Nathan's letterman and shoved it off his shoulders, letting it pool around his waist.

Nathan growled at the removal, his massive paws tearing at the plain white t-shirt, exposing Pickles freckled torso. Considering Pickles still hadn't had his breast reduced, small peaks formed when meeting the cool air, Nathan's hands groping at them, pressing them in to massage them. Pickles groaned into his boyfriends mouth, allowing Nathan to explore his body without prejudice.

Pickles' fingers clawed at Nathan's shirt, pulling it off with his own whimper at their lips separating. The redhead tackled his lover flat on his back, teeth gnawing at his thick neck and shoulder, hands dancing over his pale skin. Large hands weaved through his red locks, tugging at them gently, encouraging Pickles to continue his assault. The smaller teen made his way down, fangs latching onto a fat pectoral, lapping and nibbling on his nipple.

He suckled Nathan's nipple, his free hand coming up to pinch the other, green eyes peering up to lock with the lust filled gaze of his lover. He pulled away and clamped down on the other, teeth digging into the flesh around the darkened nipple, sucking roughly, leaving behind a nasty bruise. Pickles chewed his way down Nathan's chest and belly, a trail of purple and red marks of claim in his wake. He came face to face with the 'v' of Nathan's abdomen and felt his body quiver, his mouth watering in anticipation.

Pickles fingers fumbled with Nathan's belt, the clink of the metal causing the larger teen to raise up onto his elbows. He observed the redhead's movements, their eyes connected as they worked simultaneously to get his jeans off, leaving Nathan completely nude. Nathan's thick cock hang in the air, enticing Pickles to grab it and shove it down his throat, just the way his lover likes it. But before he had the chance, Nathan stopped him and coaxed him back onto the bed.

“You don't want me to blow you?” Pickles asked confused, Nathan rolling him onto his back.

“Not tonight,” Nathan mumbled into his ear, nibbling at the pierced lobe. “I want this to be about you.”

“Yer such a fuckin' cheesy fag, Nate'n,” Pickles chuckled, bottom lip between his teeth, his arms wrapping tighter around Nathan's neck. He could hear his boyfriends rumbling laugh, feeling the smile on his neck as he chewed on his neck.

Nathan made quick work down his chest, nuzzling his nearly non-exsistant breasts, leaving his own mark on the freckled skin. He was gentle with his belly, noting how it was slightly distended, knowing it had to do with his 'monthly.' He kissed it softly, raking his teeth and nails along the taut flesh, hooking his fingers under Pickles' waistband. The jean slipped from his hips with ease, Nathan purposely leaving on his briefs, just in case Pickles wanted to back out.

He glanced up at the redhead from his seat on the floor between Pickles legs, kissing at speckled thighs, making sure to keep an eye on his face. Above him, a disheveled teen, lip worried roughly, hands resting over his body, rubbing himself with various degrees of pressure, making up for the places Nathan forgot to touch. When his fingers reached for the band of his underwear, Pickles raised onto his elbows, eyebrows arched in worry.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Nathan asked him, matching his expression. “We'll stop as soon as you want. I swear.”

Pickles nodded slowly, trusting Nathan with his life, knowing he would never hurt him. At least not without permission, of course. Nathan tugged at the brief's, noting the adhesive strips on the underside of the underwear, wondering if maybe they should get a towel, as to not stain his bed. However, the lust filled gaze of the redhead told him everything was fine just the way it was, and encouraged him to continue without pause.

Nathan tossed the briefs away without a thought and replaced his hands back on Pickles warm thighs, pushing gently to get them to spread, considering they were closed after the removal. Green eyes locked with silent questions and unspoken answers, all permissions granted. A deep red blush stained Pickles' cheeks, his head turning away as Nathan spread his legs further apart. He'd never seen him so embarrassed to be exposed, Pickles typically being nothing more than a wanton whore for him, but he didn't mind the change of pace.

Nathan pressed a thick digit at Pickles cunt, applying little pressure to slip between his moist lips. He avoided his entrance for now, focusing on all his sensitive folds and clitoris, fingering the hood of pearl. Pickles gasped at the sensations, fighting the urge to slam his legs shut. His hands fisted his sheets as he relished in Nathan's teasing of his body, moaning in appreciation.

“Fuck, Nate'n!” Pickles mewled, lulling his head back.

The black haired teen smirked to himself and let his digit drift to the tight opening of the petite ginger. He pushed passed the effortless resistance and wiggled inside, Pickles warmth wrapping around his finger, only to pull it back out quickly. He glared at his index and saw the tiniest hint of blood on the tip, triggering something primal inside of him.

Pickles, still squirming above him, gave him the signal to keep going, not letting his aliment get in the way of his pleasure. He swung his hips as best he could, enticing the latter male to continue. Nathan connected his middle and index to the red-haired pussy, pushing inside with more aggression, not wanting his boyfriend to think he was treating him like glass.

Thrusting his fingers in deep, gradual movements had the transman shuddering in pleasure, moaning and groaning for more. A hand slipped down to pull his cunt open, revealing everything to Nathan as he continued to finger him. The larger teen watched his hand, observing how the digits slowly became more and more bloody, increasing that burning feeling inside his guts. With the signature 'come here' motion, Pickles was thrashing against him, cursing the man who knew his body far better than he did.

Nathan came to a halt, spreading his fingers and he slipped the out, the blood and pussy juice mixing together to create a delectable slime, to which he then wiped all over Pickles cunt. He coated the redhead's pussy in his own slick and blood, making sure to swirl inside the hood of his clit, and even to the dip of his ass. Pickles couldn't even respond to the feels of euphoria he was receiving. The dirtiness of the idea was getting him far more worked up than he imagined, wanting to be encircled by the sensations forever.

“C'mon, Nate,” Pickles begged, “Give me more!”

Nathan did simply that, reentering the warm cunt with his two fingers, this time with a fast, shallow pace, just the way Pickles liked to be fingered. With the addition of the curl in his fingers, the redhead thrust his hips upward and tugged at the sheets, falling into a blissful state of mind, not caring that he was moaning loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. While Pickles parents were currently out of town, Seth was nestled next door, forced to listen in on his little brother get violated by his lover.

Nathan couldn't deny himself any longer, his fingers falling from the warm cunt, only to have his mouth replace them. Pickles squealed in delight as Nathan's tongue and teeth assaulted his pussy, his hand coming up and gripping black hair and shoving him in further. Nathan lapped over the spread entrance, his tongue dipping into the tight heat, the taste of copper spilling into his mouth. He alternated sucks and licking Pickles clit and violating his insides. He grunted and groaned into the cunt, held there by the redhead's hand, consuming everything he was given, his ears serenaded by the sultry cries from his boyfriend.

Unable to take the torture much longer, Pickles yanked Nathan from his cunt, wanting to look upon the face of the man who was giving him everything and more. With his head in a haze, he could see Nathan's lips and chin covered and dripping with his blood. The sight alone was enough to have Pickles pussy gush with slick, wanting to shove his face back onto his heated core. Nathan's bloody fingers rubbed the dirty clit and vagina, thrusting inside and his mouth wrapped back around his throbbing clitoris.

“Oh no, dood, no, no,” Pickles protested, his body being over-stimulated. He didn't want it to end so quickly, but his hands were gripping into Nathan's hair, preventing him from stopping. “Fuck, Nate. Nate'n, please! Please, fuck! Nate'n!”

Pickles bedroom door suddenly flung open, Seth standing firmly in the entrance way. “Jesus, fuckin' christ, Pickles! Keep it fuckin'--”

While Seth was bitching at the two lovers, pleasure overtook Pickles body as Nathan assaulted him, his body quaking in the intense orgasm. An eruption of blood squirt sprayed down Nathan's face and chest, the primitive beast inside him being fueled further. As Pickles recovered from his orgasm, Nathan glared behind him, eying Seth with nothing but pure hatred.

“Get out,” Nathan growled at the brunet, standing and turning towards him. His body stood tall and menacing, a dark blackness surrounding him as he approached the one being that made Pickles miserable. His grip on the door threatened to shatter the wood as he repeated, “I said, get out.”

He slammed the door shut, curious if it actually hit Pickles' older brother. He turned back to his redhead, whose body still seemed to be recovering from the intense orgasm. Nathan crawled on top of the beautiful, writhing body below him, pressing his lips against Pickles'. The redhead returned the kiss with exhaustion, his hands coming up to hold Nathan's shoulders as their lips met in a less heated manner.

“I didn't think I'd like that as much as I did,” Pickles chuckled, nuzzling his boyfriends bloody lips with his nose.

“Nothin' better than tasting you,” Nathan replied, kissing him softly.

Pickles smashed their lips together, his tongue shoving inside, tasting himself on Nathan's tongue. His hand came down to stroke Nathan's straining cock, leaking heavily with pre-cum and near eruption. “Fuck me, Nate'n, please,” Pickles begged, rubbing the head of Nathan's dick over his cunt.

“I don't have a condom,” the taller male confessed.

Pickles giggled and replied with a smirk, “We don't need one, remember?” The redhead licked his chin of blood, showing it off to his lover, along with his tongue ring.

Nathan attacked Pickles, his own hand coming down to cover the smaller one, lining himself up with the furry cunt. He thrust his hips forward, the petite pussy sucking him inside, holding him in a vice grip that nearly tore is cock off. He pulled his hips back, only to slam them back down, filling Pickles to the hilt.

“Gahd, yes! Fuck me, Nate'n! Fuck me! Fuck me, now!”

Nathan gave the redhead everything he had, plowing into his hot pussy with nails digging into his shoulders. The bed creaked and shook, the headboard slamming into the wall, only to aggravate Seth further, Pickles cries of pure bliss filling the halls. Pickles' cunt gripped his cock with each thrust and pull of his hips, his speed and force getting stronger and harder. “Nate, please! Gimme more! I need more!”

Nathan raised up on his knees, his hands gripping Pickles' hips using him like a human sex toy, watching his bloody cock spread his tight lips. Pickles curled his head into his shoulders, his back arched and his hands throwing gang signs neither knew existed. Nathan's hips pounded against Pickles', wanting nothing more than to live inside his warm hole forever.

“I'm gonna cum, Nate!” Pickles screamed as he thrashed beneath him, eyes rolling back in his head, teeth bared and one hand furiously massaging his clit. “C'mon, Nate! Harder! Har-- hah, hah, Fuck!!”

Pickles felt his second orgasm rush through him, Nathan's cock exploding inside him. Nathan howled above him, his hips thrusting over and over until his load had completely filled Pickles cunt until it was overflowing. When he removed his cock, his bloody semen dripped from the redhead's pussy, staining the bed with their own twisted version of romance.

“Fuck, Nate'n,” Pickles panted heavily, feeling Nathan's weight shift on the bed next to him, causing him to roll into his body. “That was fuckin' amazing, dood.”

Nathan pulled him into his arms and held him to his chest, grinning at him, “And I intend on doing it again.”

Pickles chuckled back, pressing their foreheads together. “I can't wait.”

– –

Years Later...

Pickles groaned, his stomach in a state of unrest as his 'visitor' once again makes its appearance. He knocked back a beer while throwing himself a pity party in his room, red sheet wrapped around his body in an effort to relax. Not that it was helping.

Banging filled the room as Nathan's voice on the other side of the door called, “Pickles, it's me.”

“C'mon in,” Pickles replied with little effort.

The door slid open, revealing the aged singer with a bag in his hand. “Hey,” he said with a grin, coming over to sit on Pickles bed. “I brought you those pretzel m&m things you like. You know, for your, uh, monthlys.”

Pickles gave a scoffing laugh and looked over at the only man he ever truly loved. He took the bag and tore it open, thanking Nathan for his effort. “Oh yeah, and I got you some, uh, vodka,” he added, holding up a paper bag shaped like booze. “'cuz I know that helps you feel better.”

“C'mon, Nate,” Pickles chuckled, “You know ya don't have ta do this every time, right?”

“Been doin' it for years,” Nathan smiled at him, his hand coming out to run through red dreadlocks. “I don't plan on stoppin'.”

Pickles leaned into Nathan as they popped open the bottle and candies, sharing it between themselves. While their personal relationship has always been under wraps, excluding Charles' involvement in covering them up, they still found time in each other, even with all the fame they had gained over the years. If this was what happiness was, Pickles wasn't about to give it up. In his own twisted thinking, this was Nathan's way of saying they would always be together, no matter what came. Like his own marriage proposal, and every time Pickles accepted his gifts, it was his way of saying yes.

He didn't need a ring, or a ceremony, or any of that domestic bullshit. All he needed was Nathan, a bottle of booze, and his favorite candy, and he would always find peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept all suggestions and requests, but that doesnt mean they all will be done.
> 
> just-jym@tumblr.com


End file.
